Forgiveness
by fluffy09
Summary: After Trigon had destroyed Jump, the entire town starts to rebuild, but were is Slade. And how does Terra fit into all of this. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing except this plot.
1. Chapter 1

Looking around at the destruction, Robin could not help but be relieved. Everything may have been destroyed but at least all the people were alive and able to help the city get back up on its feet.

Even all the criminals were rallying together to help clean up the damage that Trigon had done. Well, all the criminals except for Slade.

After the battle with Trigon had ended Slade had disappeared and Robin could not find a trace of were he went. For nearly a week Robin had searched for the man, but had come up empty handed. His team had been giving him weird stares for days now, probably worried that he would go back to being obsessive about the villain.

Robin looked at the bank they were helping to rebuild. He saw a group of men carrying some drywall sheets and walked over to help them.

"Why don't you guys let me help with that."

The man carrying an end by himself looked up and nodded. Robin noticed that the man had white hair but only looked to be about thirty or so. And he seemed to be missing an eye.

" It was an accident in the military."

"Wh..what" Robin stuttered, not realizing that he was staring.

He turned away quickly hoping the man had not seen his blush. The man just chuckled and continued on working.

Some time later the white haired man called Robin over, sitting on a box was a pizza.

"I figured since you helped me out earlier the least I could do was feed you." Robin was about to object when his stomach growled loudly.

"Sure why not Mr....."

"Wilson. Just Wilson."

He smiled kindly at the boy wonder and sat down beside him, taking a slice for himself.

"So what has your head in the clouds, you look like your trying to wrap your head around something big."

Robin lowered his eyes and stared at the ground for a minute.

"Its just that there is this criminal named Slade and I thought maybe he would at least help us clean the city up. But no he is nowhere to be found and the least he could do is help."

Wilson looked down for a minute and then replied, "Maybe he is out there helping, you just don't know it. Maybe he has decided to drop the mask and try to become a normal member of society."

Robin looked at the man strangely, like he had grown a second head or something.

"I really don't think so. Slade is a villain, and he wouldn't just drop who he is. And even if he has that doesn't mean he is just forgiven for what he has done. He has endangered my city to many times for him to just get off scotch free. And what happens when someone that he has hurt finds out that I just let him get away."

Wilson stared at Robin for a moment before standing up. "Well, I think we should break for the day, its getting late and we have to start early tomorrow." With that said Wilson walked away.

As Robin walked into the tower that night he was greeted by weird looks from all of his friends.

"Wow, he's home before midnight. Are you sick or something."

Beast Boy asked, before getting punched in the arm by his Tameranian friend. "Robin, welcome home, we have decided on a movie and I shall go make a bowl of the popped corn."

Before he could refuse he was ushered into the main room, movie started and a bowl of popcorn setting on his lap. Robin decided not to ruin his friends moods and just enjoy the peaceful time he had. After the movie was over he excused himself to his room, saying that he was going to bed. He just wanted to look through some of the old files that he had on Slade.

He knew that there was something that he was missing. After all those times that they fought, all the times that Slade had challenged him, and he still didn't know anything about the man. His team didn't know it but even after the accident he had continued to research the man. He had spent hours on end looking through files and searching the underground parts of the city. But just like always he had come up empty handed. Slade never appeared to actually live in any of his lairs, seeing as how there wasn't anything personal in any of them.

The next morning Robin woke to an alarm, but he didn't recognize it. As he rushed into the living room he noticed his team was just as confused.

"Its the door bell I think, but you guys aren't going to believe this." All the other titans went to look at what Cyborg had been looking at. On the security camera from the front door stood someone that none of the Titans had ever expected to see again...well alive again.

"Terra" five voices chorused at once.

Robin stared in shock at the geomancer that had risked her life just to save them.

_She was Slade's apprentice, maybe i can get something out of her. She might even know his identity...._

"Terra its so great to see you. We've all missed you a lot, even Raven has missed you", beast boy continues on his rant as the Dark Witch blushed and went back into the tower for a cup of tea.

Starfire gave Terra a hug which could shatter bones and Cyborg gave her a high five.

"Robin, did you miss me, you haven't said a word to me yet."

Robin looked at Terra and smiles. "Yea, sorry I've been so busy lately, my mind is in calculating land, but its great to see you."

"Well you should be really happy to see me, because i have a message for you from Slade. He has decided that since he had a second chance alive he is going to live it right. He will not be bothering the city anymore, and he has brought me back kind of as a peace offering. And he wants you to know that he is doing his part in rebuilding the city from the ruins, but you guys are going to have to do some explaining because he didn't tell me what happened."

Terra stared at the team waiting for an answer. Robin saw the look in the others eyes that said _your the leader for a reason, now start explaining. _After Terra had gotten settled into the Titans living room Robin began to explain the reason for the city's destruction.

"And after that Slade slipped into the shadows and we haven't seen him since. Although since we don't know what he actually looks like we could have and not realized it was him. You didn't happen to see his face did you?"

"Yea I know what he looks like but he plans to reveal himself to you when the time is right and since he did bring me back I promised him that I would not expose who he is."

_Great, this is going to be like before with him taunting me. You want to play this way Slade, that's fine. Bring it on. _


	2. Chapter 2

I tried. I offered everything for you. I gave you my empire. My trust. Everything for you. But you turned it down. You threw all that I gave you in my face. You could have ruled the world, but you choose those insignificant adolescents over power. What is it that makes you so good. What is it that makes everyone flock to you. I have watched you these past months and I think I have figured it out. I tried to convince myself that I hated you, that I loathed you. But I don't. You fascinate me. Plain and simple. Though you do have flaws, many of them actually. I could fix them, make you so strong that no one would stand in your way. It is your fought that I died. If you had stayed my apprentice then that fool of a girl would never had killed me. And yet, it is also because of you that I am alive. You helped me, your enemy, find my way thought the underground caverns. And the look on your face when you saw the skull behind the mask, the deformed shriveling monstrous thing that I had become. I still saw the regret, the pain at what you had caused. Because you knew, you knew what I had been through and what I wanted back. That was when I forgave you. You cared about what had happened to me, and you knew what I was after. You knew that there was a possibility that I could reek havoc on the city again. But you helped me anyway. You repaid me for what happened. These past few months you have been searching for me. Even after I sent Terra back, you still hunted. I forgave you, I wonder what it will take for you to forgive me.

"What about your base sir. It was destroyed as well." Will looked at the man he had worked for fifteen years, just to see the sad forlorn look on his face. "The rest of the city is being rebuilt and I know you have no desire to continue your usual...uh...business. But you still need a place to operate from."

Slade had told Will of his plans to invest everything he could into helping people.

"Will, the Teen Titans found all of my hideouts after the city fell into ruins. I don't have any hideouts left to fix up. Besides, most normal people don't have bases underneath the city."

Will looked at Slade as if he had grown three heads. "Ok, whatever you say boss." Will walked away to help some people who were loading some scrap metal onto a already overloaded truck.

Slade thought about what he was going to do next. He wanted to prove to Robin that he was sincere in his goal to become a normal person. He wanted to prove to the boy that he could be just like everyone else. He had recently been offered a job as a missionary who traveled in to Vietnam and Korea to help the people trapped there by bringing them medicine and food. It would be dangerous, but dangerous was Slade's middle name.

Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking, searching. He could feel that Slade was close by, but he had no idea where! Landing on a rooftop just after the bank he noticed the man he helped that day standing there looking at the city.

"Beautiful isn't it. The city is back on its feet and we are finally getting back to normal. It really is hard to imagine that just a few weeks ago everything was destroyed." Robin walked up to Wilson as he was talking, making Slade laugh.

" No it is not hard to imagine, you just don't want to. All people have a hard time getting over tragedy." Slade looked down at Robin and saw the expression on his face.

" This town is used to tragedy, remember that Slade used to terrorize this town. I have looked for him everywhere and I still can't find him. I have search and searched and searched and nothing." Robin threw his hands in the air and huffed making Slade laugh again.

" What is your obsession with this guy. You really center your thinking around him. That really isn't healthy you know."

Robin Looked at the man he presumed to be named Wilson, "you just don't get it. I have to find him. I need to talk to him, to see why he did what he did. To be honest I kind of miss him. There is apart of me that always enjoyed the chase and Slade telling me how good I am and how good I could become. My dad never even told me I was a good fighter and Slade took an interest. If I give up now then I will never find him. All this time I convinced myself I just wanted to through him in jail but I really don't. I just know that deep down he could be a good person. And I want to find that good person." Robin looked down after he was done as if he was ashamed of something.

Slade just looked down at him, he could not tell what he felt right then but he knew it was good. It seemed like Robin had begun to forgive him after all.


End file.
